Beautiful Girl
by xSiriusly Insanex
Summary: Oliver/OC oneshot.


**A/N: **I'm back with another songfic. This time to Beautiful Girl by INXS. It's an Oliver/OC story, and the OC is called Nicky (because the girl in the song is. I know. So original)

Anyways, enjoy and listen to the song!

* * *

_**Nicky's in the corner  
With a black coat on  
Running from a bad home  
With some cat inside**_

* * *

Tears poured down Nicky's cheeks, as she sat on the corner of some cheap muggle shop. Everything around her seemed to be breaking; the rooves, the pavement... it all matched how she was feeling. Broken.

She pressed her palms on her face and squeezed her eyes shut, thinking about what happened a mere five minutes ago.

"_Go then!" her mother yelled. "Go! Leave us! Fulfil your threats!"_

"_Fine!" Nicky screamed. "I'm gone."_

_Memphis, her cat, gave her a pleading meow, green eyes widened._

"_Goodbye, Memphis," she whispered, taking one last fleeting glance of the only thing that made her life happy._

She ruffled through her pockets and found a piece of parchment. It was useless, really, without a quill. She looked up at the sky, and prayed to whatever gods were out there that something good would happen. Life in Nicky's household had never been good, ever since she was little. Fed up with her mother's vindictive ways, she threatened to leave the family. She never had the guts to do so until now.

It seemed as though the gods decided to favour her that night. A thought popped into her head; it seemed unlikely that he would reply, but if he did, he was the only one who cared. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and – careful not to let any muggles see – conjured up a muggle pen, and began to write.

_Oliver,_

_I know that we're not talking anymore. I know that we broke up, but I need you. I know that you're probably at Puddlemere training, but I'm so scared right now. I'm at the shop near my parents place. _

_Please._

_Nicky._

For a while, she didn't expect him to come, and then she got really, really scared. Scared for her future. She didn't have many friends, it seemed as though she didn't have a family, and now the one person that she knew she actually loved was ignoring her too.

_Stuff this, _she thought, standing up shakily and wiping her eyes. _There's no point anymore._

She briskly walked along the darkened streets, the only light coming from the bright streetlights. She spotted the park where she and Oliver shared their first kiss. More tears pricked at her eyes at the thought of him.

* * *

_**Now where did you find her  
Among the neon** **lights**  
**That haunt the streets outside  
**__**Stay with me**_

* * *

As soon as Oliver received the letter, he ditched his training to find her.

He always knew about Nicky's family problems, and knew that one day, they would escalate into something more. That was his first guess as to why she had contacted him at nine o'clock at night.

They had broken up six months ago and hadn't spoken since. Oliver was pretty cut up about it – he and Nicky had been together for six years, since they were sixteen. Although she could be very annoying, Oliver loved her unconditionally. She had broken up with him for multiple reasons, the main one being that he was too obsessed with Quidditch and didn't care about her. The claims were completely erroneous, of course. In fact, not even Quidditch cared to Oliver when she broke up with him.

He spotted her, sitting on a swing in the park, the neon streetlights shining on her features. His expression softened at the sight of Nicky looking so upset and vulnerable; it was out of character.

"Nicky," he yelled, and she looked up, green eyes shining hopefully at the sound of his Scottish brogue. Without hesitation, she jumped off the swing and ran into his arms, sobbing unrestrainedly into his shoulder.

* * *

_**Beautiful girl (stay with me)**_  
_**Beautiful girl (stay with me)**_  
_**She wants to go home**_

* * *

"Oliver..." she breathed, pulling away from the hug and looking him in the eye. He looked a lot less happy than she remembered seeing six months ago, and felt a pang in her chest. She forgot how endearing those brown eyes really were...

"Nicky," he murmured, brushing a blonde lock of hair from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, touching a spot on his neck. "I really am. I should have stayed in contact with you. I miss you, Oliver."

"Why did you contact me?" Oliver asked, trying not to sound standoffish.

"I ran away from my parents. I hate them, Oliver. I hate them so much. I don't have anyone to go to," she cried, trying to keep the note of hysteria from her voice and failing.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home," she whispered, more tears falling down her cheeks. "But I don't have one."

* * *

_**From doorway to doorway  
Street corner to corner  
With the neon ghosts in the city  
And she says  
Stay with me  
Stay with me  
Stay with me  
Stay with me**_

* * *

"Yes you do. You'll always have a home. Home is where you desire to be the most, where you feel safe. C'mon, Nicky. You must have a home of some sort!"

During their relationship, Oliver had always been the rational one that put problems into perspective. She guessed that that trait came with being a Quidditch captain.

Everything about Oliver... it all came flooding back to her...

"You," she whispered, burying her head in his chest. "Stay with me."

* * *

_**She's so scared  
So very frightened  
Anything could happen  
Right here tonight**_

* * *

"Can you forgive me, Oliver?" she asked softly. "For all the horrible things I said to you?"

He realised how soft her voice was, and it only became soft like that when she was really, really scared.

She needn't have been. "Yes. I do."

* * *

_**Beautiful girl (stay with me)  
Beautiful girl (stay with me)  
She wants to go home**_

* * *

Rationality decided to make an appearance on Nicky's part.

"I can't do this to you again," she said, brushing tears away. "I held you back from Quidditch, I-"

"No. Stay with me, Nicky," he pleaded, and she never could resist those brown eyes.

"But..."

"Stay with me. Forever," he whispered, cutting off her response with a kiss.

* * *

_**Stay with me (beautiful girl)  
Stay with me (beautiful girl)  
Stay with me (beautiful girl)  
Stay with me (beautiful girl)**_


End file.
